game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Martell
Vaibhav Bhiva shinde IMVU Username Vbshinde House/Clan: Martell House Words: 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken' Ruling House: Martell Title(s): "The Serpent of The Sands" Age: 29 Date of Birth: Dec 04,1987 Place of Birth: Osmanabad Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Assistant professor Religion: Hindu Status: Alive Alignment: Elliot has a very strong, straight moral compass, but that doesn't stop him from bashing a few heads to get what is needed from time to time. General Appearance: Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Hazelnut Brown Skin Tone: Light brown Height: 5 11' Weight: 155 Lbs Build: Average, but rather muscular Scars: Many scars on his arms and torso Tattoos: Tattoos riddle his chest and arms. Piercings: Both ears are pierced on the cartilage and lobes Other Distinguishing Marks: N/A Lineage: Doran Martell - Great-Grandfather (Deceased) Oberyn Martell - Great-Uncle (Deceased, by Gregor Clegane) Trystane Martell - Grandfather (Deceased) Elisa Martell - Grandmother (Deceased) Trevane Martell - Father (Deceased recently, from age and a hunting injury that festered) Elena Martell - Mother (Deceased recently, from suicide due to grief at loss of her husband) Elyana Martell - Sister, Living Father: Trevane Martell - Father (Deceased recently, from age and a hunting injury that festered) Mother: Elena Martell - Mother (Deceased recently, from suicide due to grief at loss of her husband) Brothers: n/a Sisters: Elyana Martell Elaria Yvona Martell Sons: No sons as of yet Daughters: No daughters as of yet Other: n/a Allies: Targaryens - due to old alliances, and the marriage between Elia and one of their own. Enemies: TBA Overall Personality: Elliot is a very calm, collected, and calculating man. That being said, he is also a pacifist, and will only get into a brawl when there is absolutely no other option available. As you can imagine, these combinations of personality is bittersweet in his profession of the head of the house. Some silently think he is too soft, others believe he is timid, and being head of the house isn't suited for him. These rumors, and whispers echo through Westeros, but any man worth their stones definitely think twice before doing the tango with this young lord. They know he is smart, cunning, and over all, he is a strategist, someone who realizes that you catch bees with honey, and not vinegar. Elliot prefers to befriend you, and slowly wait for the ample time to cut your throat. However he is a very, loving and compassionate man. He thinks highly of the people of Dorne, unlike the rest of the country, who only see them as less than the sand they walk on. Likes/Obsessions: Elliot is obsessed with order, and keeping the peace. He would rather see his people happy, in their homes, as opposed to out fighting a war, but don't be mistaken, he will just as quickly lob off another's head as he would hand over a loaf of bread to a hungry commoner. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Listening to the droning of the common man. The barbaric ways they seem to love so much. Listening to them speak of killing, fucking, drinking, all the while filling their bellies with mead and wine. Fears/Phobias: Elliot has quite a few fears he would never admit. One of them being roaches, the dastardly things always seemed to strike fear into him, most likely from a traumatizing childhood memory. Hobbies/Interests: Elliot, for leisure, enjoys spending his free time reading and learning. He has even went as far as contemplation of opening small lecture rooms to teach children how to read and write. He believes that intellect is power. If his chunk of Westeros is the smartest, then they will be the most powerful. Physical Skills: Elliot is very nimble and quick on his feet. As said before, he has a rather average build, but he does have at least some muscles to back him up if it came down to it. Intellectual Skills: Elliot prides himself of being the smartest one in the room. Reading expressions, reactions, predicting what would happen next, what sort of possible outcomes would come of certain actions. Weapons: Elliot carries a blade with him at all times. His primary weapon however isn't the sword slung to his waist around his back side. He has two Karambits, on either side of his waist that he uses primarily to fight with. Clothing Style: Loose fitting, comfort cloths. Armour: If he were to wear his armor, it only consists of two leg plates. However, he does wear male under his cloathing, on his torso as well as his legs. Background TBA RP Logs Theme Song